The Warrior
by Dazaris8theOwl
Summary: I really don't know how to describe this, but i'll try. Crunching bones, knives, spinal cords, six people plus a dog, arrows to the knees, what could possibly go wrong! M for saftey
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there! This is my first minecraft fanfic, so go easy on me and try not to flame me a lot, I do want constructive criticism though please! **

_Another groan and then came the sickening crunch of bones and ripping flesh, 'The screams never end.' He thought. Then he heard another sound, grunting and zombies gurgling in pain. Notch looked over and saw a lone fighter swinging a iron sword through the air and decapitating monsters left and right. 'That is a brave fighter, if not stupid.' He thought. Then he saw the reason for him being so courageous, a pregnant woman, who had a small dagger. Little did the woman know, Notch had made a prophecy at that moment about her unborn child, and he etched the wording inside a hollowed mountain. Then with a horrible scream, the fighter fell, and the zombies fell upon him like a pack of wolves, and the woman fled with a horrible image in her mind._

I patted the dirt down with my shovel one last time. The dirt of a grave. My mother's grave. Tears started to fall from my eyes, Rose came over and patted my back.

"You can't change the past, Max. You can only remember it." She said to me.

"But sometimes you don't want to remember it, but you have to. Have it haunt you. That you did something that led to someone's death, and that you could have changed it." I replied sadly.

"You can have time to grieve later, right now we have to get supplies to last the night." Her tone turned harsher.

I didn't complain and grabbed a stone axe and headed deeper into the forest towards my secret hangout place. Even though Rose had accompanied me many times into the forest, she had never found it. We were both the same age, although we didn't remember our age. We had a few other people with us, but none of them were as close as Rose and I.

I chopped down a few trees and shot a few cows, when I returned to our 'base' I saw that Mickey had gotten into our clay brick chest and was happily clapping them together and giggled as only a baby can. I carefully took them away and replaced them with his favorite toy. He started to hug it and after I was satisfied he would be okay for a few minutes, I went inside. I put the meat on the top rack and tossed some saplings in for the fuel. (yes you can use saplings as fuel) I put my axe into the tool chest and surveyed the house. It was 20 blocks wide and long, and 4 blocks tall. We had a total of six people, including me. We had me, Rose, Rick, Wanda, Mickey, and Milton. Stalker was my dog. Wanda and Rick were married, and had Mickey as a result. They have their own house, just 30 blocks away.

Milton lived underground, his base just under a tree, he had said once 'To stay away from the creepers' although most of us believe he's hiding something. As I looked to my right, I could see my mother's freshly dug grave through the glass panes. I felt a tear slowly slide down my cheek. I felt a finger brush it away. I looked at Rose.

"It's okay Max, she's with Notch now. He'll take care of her." She said as she tried to console me.

I rushed out the door and ran up the hill beside our civilization. I must have ran for hours, because when I finally stopped, I was in completely foreign land. I was on a grass plain, with roses and daisies stretching for miles. I suddenly had an idea, and started digging up the flowers until my pack could hold no more. Then the bright sky started to turn gray, then eventually black. I dug 5 blocks down and covered my head. I then started hearing screams, moaning, and bones rattling. I suddenly fell asleep, ambushed by tiredness.

_CRACK! I turned around and brought up the knife I was using, I jumped over the zombie, turned around and severed his spinal cord and used him as a huma- sorry, zombie shield. Because I had severed his spinal cord, he couldn't move, but he wasn't dead either, so therefore I could still use his body before it disappeared into a white, bad-smelling smoke that seemed to smell like rot._

_I flipped him over and used his momentum and body weight to flip over him, and land on my feet, effectively landing me blocks away from death. A arrow pierced my shoulder and I cried out in pain. I plucked the arrow out and threw it into a zombie's eye, ending it's abomination's life. I weaved in and out of the zombie hoard and lost my knife in the process. I drew my iron sword and charged at the skeleton that had decided to fire upon me. I drew back my sword and I clutched my chest, an arrow was sticking out of my chest. I fell, and I too, became smoke._

I woke and felt that it was sunup. I destroyed the dirt above my head and climbed up. I stood and tried to determine which way I had ran from. Finding the correct path, I started back home.

**Well that's the first chapter, HOPE YOU LIKED IT :D**

**~Dazaris out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! I got this really nice review from someone named Kay-Tay, so heres a shoutout, YOUR AWESOME! Excuse me.. Back to da story!**

Walking past the path I had taken the earlier night, which wasn't hard to follow due to the fallen branches, trampled grass, and drying tears on the ground. I found a few melons and chopped them up into slices. I decided to eat one because I was starting to become hungry. I removed the seeds and placed the seeds into my pack. I then slowed from my jog into a slow walk. I finished and tossed the remains of the melon slice into the weeds.

"That's a nice life you have, too bad itssss got to end. SSSSSSSSSSSSSS." An explosion rocked the forest and I went flying head first into a tree trunk.

I came to in a bed. I groaned as I had an extremely painful headache. I rolled over a searched for my pack. I couldn't find it where it usually was, so I attempted to get up. "Easy there." I felt hand on my shoulders as the pushed me down onto the fluffy bed. My head hit the pillow and I felt very sleepy. I started to snore very gently.

I woke up again feeling much better then I had last time I woke up in this strange bed. I heard a female voice say, "So you're finally awake, huh? Well I better get to work then. A new kind of creeper blew you up. It's smarter and has a larger blast range." She handed me a glass bottle and I took it and asked her what it was for. "It's for healing, drink it." I did as told and felt way better instantly.

"Thanks! But I must go soon, for my village must be waiting for my return." I recounted my mad dash through the woods to her, leaving out the reason.

"You are not ready to return. First, may I ask your name?"

"Max, yours?" I inquired.

"Katie. Also, I found this on you." She handed me a bundle.

I looked inside and found my iron axe that I kept to my self and some flowers. "Thank you, these things mean a lot to me." I only meant the axe but I guess the flowers were of some importance.

So time passed, and after a week I was fit to go. But I insisted to help her out in return for her healing me. I chopped down some wood, harvested sugar cane, and made a wheat farm. We started to become good friends. She was my age, a little bit taller than me, brown hair down to her shoulders, if not past them by a tiny bit. She also had hazel eyes. They could be stormy gray when she was pissed, or blue green when cheerful and happy. She had a pretty face and a nice smile. When she was happy you would want to do almost anything for her, but when she was angry, you wanted to be several miles away from her. I found that she was beautiful in everyway. But, eventually I had to leave. So at night I took some paper jolted down a note and put the flowers on the table and left for my village. After a few hours I arrived at sunrise. I snuck into my house and closed the door. I turned around and received a smack across the cheek from Rose. "Where have you been?"

**Cliffy =D Anyways, hope ya liked it.**

**~Dazaris out!**


End file.
